


The eventful day

by Enolaholmes468



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fever, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enolaholmes468/pseuds/Enolaholmes468
Summary: Sherlock wants a day off because he is feeling a little under the weather but until he admits how he feels he isn’t going to get any peace.Loosely based off of Series 2 Episode 1.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 50





	1. Sick Sherlock

It was the middle of the night when Sherlock woke up and quietly hissed at the pain in his head. He rolled onto his side and felt rather dizzy for a moment. He cleared his throat and it hurt so much that the pain never truly went it just died down into an ache. He groaned and closed his eyes and within minutes was back asleep.

Sherlock woke up to his phone ringing, he opened an eye and looked at it, Lestrade was calling. He reached out to answer it trying to move as little as possible. He cleared his throat and coughed a little and then answered.  
“Hello?” He said wincing.  
“Sherlock have a case for you.” Sherlock pulled a face at that. He wanted to rest that day not run around catching murderers. Sherlock didn’t really listen as Lestrade explained the case. He then formulated an idea.  
“I will be there in a minute, see you soon.”  
“It won’t be me on duty it’s not my area but I will get in touch with the man in charge and warn him of your arrival.”  
“Warn him, what’s that supposed to mean?”  
“Nothing!” Lestrade said quickly and hung up.

Sherlock called John into his room, he wasn’t getting up yet and he just hoped that John had temporarily tuned him out the day before. John came into Sherlock’s room and looked at him.  
“What do you want?”  
“There’s a case Lestrade wants me to go to but it’s only a 6 and we agreed I wouldn’t leave the flat for anything below an 8.”  
“Ok, where is it?”  
“Lestrade will send you the address, take your laptop and FaceTime me when you’re there.”  
John rolled his eyes and soon left the flat.

Sherlock got up when John texted him to tell him he was at the crime scene. He saw a cup of tea sitting on the kitchen counter, it was still warm so Mrs. Hudson must have made it. He then went to the computer and helped John with the case, just as he was about to wrap it up and go back to bed two men came barging through the door. They were obviously from Buckingham palace. Sherlock sighed, they tried to convince him to put some clothes on but he refused. Anything to prevent him from having to get up and have his head spin again. Sherlock was escorted out of his flat wearing nothing but a bed sheet. 

Once at the palace he collapsed onto the sofa and sighed. He ached all over but his head had stopped spinning which was a positive. He was just about to fall asleep when he heard a helicopter land, shortly followed by John walking into the room. He sat down beside Sherlock. Neither of them said anything, Sherlock was aware that he normally made jokes at times like this but his throat hurt too much. Sherlock looked over at John who then spoke and asked a very sensible question.  
“Any idea what we’re doing here?”  
“None at all.” Sherlock replied trying to make his voice sound as normal as possible. They made a couple of jokes to each other and then Mycroft walked in, a disapproving look on his face. 

The day went by in a bit of a blur after that until Sherlock ended up in Irene Adler’s bedroom. All of a sudden the dizziness came back with a vengeance his whole body screamed at him as his muscles ached and he felt really light headed. Irene could see all the colour had drained out of Sherlock’s face, she stroked his cheek and felt the heat radiating off of him. She looked concerned all of a sudden and then Sherlock felt the floor beneath him, he realised he was no longer holding the phone and that Irene had gone. John was talking to him.  
“John?” He croaked.  
“Sherlock,” the relief was evident in John’s tone. “You twat you should’ve told me you were ill!”  
“Why, what good would that have done?”  
“I could’ve helped you bring your temperature down and not end up here passed out on the floor.”  
“True, I didn’t think of that.”  
“Well at least I know now.”  
With that John lifted Sherlock off the floor and helped him down the stairs and into a cab.

Mycroft was sitting alone at the table in his house he had his head in his hands and a half drunk glass of whiskey by his side. He felt truly awful, all the usual signs of a fever were evident in him and he had only told Anthea about it. He couldn’t have a lot of people knowing that he was compromised. Anthea came over to him and told him that Sherlock had passed out and was now conscious at Baker Street and being tended to by John Watson. Mycroft groaned and got up from his seat, he put on his coat, grabbed his umbrella and got in the limo waiting for him. Soon he was at Baker Street. He went straight to Sherlock’s flat and knocked on the door. John opened it and invited him in. Mycroft took a seat in Sherlock’s chair and looked at his brother lying on the sofa quite obviously asleep.

“How is he?” Mycroft asked hoarsely.  
“He will be ok he just needs rest, could’ve avoided it getting this bad if he had just told me he felt ill, the git.”  
“Family trait I’m afraid, working ourselves to the bone.”  
“You sound a little run down yourself, are you ok?”  
“To be honest Dr. Watson, I could do with your analysis on that matter.”  
John busied himself, he checked Mycroft’s pulse and breathing and took his temperature.  
“Well, what do you think?”  
“I think you’re as stupid as he is and I’m not letting either of you two out of my sight until both of you are well enough to go back to work. By my standards not yours.”  
“Sounds fair doctor,” Mycroft sighed. John was alarmed, Mycroft really must be feeling ill to give in so soon. He really mustn’t let either of them out of his sight before they were well rested and healthy.


	2. The recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has his hands full looking after the two Holmes brothers.

Sherlock opened his eyes and looked around the room. He saw Mycroft asleep in his chair, of course his brother had come to check on him. He wanted to tell Mycroft he was fine and it was just everyone overreacting but he felt really ill. John came into the room at that moment. He saw Sherlock was awake.  
“Ah, good you’re awake. How are you feeling?”  
“Terrible.” Sherlock groaned and lay back on the sofa closing his eyes. John took his temperature and administered some medicine to Sherlock. About half an hour later Sherlock spoke, feeling marginally better due to the medication.   
“John, why is Mycroft still here I’m fine.”  
“Sure.” John said sarcastically sounding unconvinced. “It’s not just you that’s ill you know.” John said quite sassily, he was still annoyed that Sherlock hadn’t told he wasn’t feeling well the day before.   
“John are you ok?” Sherlock asked.  
“I’m fine, it’s not me.” John scoffed slightly shocked but also endeared by the concern in Sherlock’s tone.  
“Mrs Hudson”  
“She’s fine.”  
“Lestrade?”  
“He’s fine.”  
“Molly?”  
“She’s fine.”  
“Then who?”  
“Mycroft.”  
“No impossible Mycroft never gets ill, not to the point he’d stop working anyway. As a child he would only take a day off school if he felt so ill he couldn’t concentrate the day before.” Sherlock announced amazed.  
“Well it is possible.”

The two Holmes brothers weren’t as much of a handful for John as he expected. Sure Sherlock was a pain but Mycroft was easy. He spent all his time on Netflix and Reddit. John spent 2 whole days, 48 hours, fetching them blankets and tea and taking their temperatures and giving them medicine. He was exhausted and they weren’t getting any better, in fact he was starting to feel a little under the weather himself but it might just be exhaustion. John phoned 111 and explained his situation and they called him an ambulance. Sherlock and Mycroft were taken into the hospital and tests were done. John sat in the waiting room nursing a headache and a small cough, he hoped whatever they had wasn’t serious because he was sure he was coming down with it. 

The nurse came over to John and spoke to him, she had experience with the Holmes boys.  
“How are they?” John asked anxiously. The nurse sighed.  
“Only the Holmes brothers could turn the common cold into something bad. They will be fine they just need to be kept in for a couple of days.”  
John was relieved and smiled weakly at the nurse.  
“Thank you.” John croaked.  
“Are you ok yourself Dr. Watson?” The nurse asked, “You look a bit pale and warn out.”  
“I’m fine,” John said, “I’m just coming down with their cold and I’ve been busy looking after them for the past 48 hours so I’m exhausted.” 

Sherlock woke up from his afternoon nap and looked at Mycroft asleep in the hospital bed next to him, he hadn’t looked so peaceful and content in a while. Which is not something one can normally say of someone in a hospital. Sherlock smiled to himself and then he began to wonder who was in the bed the other side of him. Sherlock rolled over, which took way more effort than it should. He looked at the bed beside him and gasped, waking the sleeping person inside it.   
“John?” Sherlock exclaimed shocked.  
The nurse came in at that moment and looked at John.  
“I was wrong earlier.” She said.  
“How?” John asked huskily.  
“Only the Holmes brothers and Watson can turn the common cold into something so bad.”   
John sighed and went back to sleep.


End file.
